1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a clock signal generating circuit and a video signal processing circuit using the clock signal generating circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A clock signal transmits and processes data in a high speed digital signal processing circuit. When the high speed digital signal processing circuit is a video signal processing circuit for example, the video signal processing circuit modulates video signals based on the clock signal. However, if the clock signal input to the video signal processing circuit has noise, such as phase noise, a quality of the video signals output from the video signal processing circuit is affected.
Therefore, what is needed is a clock signal generating circuit and a video signal processing circuit that can overcome the described limitations.